The present invention relates to devices for sitting.
Devices for sitting are known in the art and used in many modifications. It is believed that the existing devices for sitting can be further improved by designing them so as to perform multiple functions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which is a further improvement of the existing devices for sitting.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a convertible device for seating comprising a back; a seat; wheel means for rolling the device; wall means forming a receptacle for storing goods under said seat, said seat being turnable between a sitting position in which it is located substantially horizontally and covers said receptacle from above so that a person can sit on said seat, and a loaded position in which said seat is turned and located substantially vertically at a distance from back so that goods can be loading into said receptacle.
When the device is designed in accordance with the present invention, it can serve as a chair for sitting and at the same time as a storage space for storing goods to be transported as a shopping cart.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, additional chair means can be located at one side or at both sides of the main back and seat, and also turned to be behind the back in the position of non use. Therefore, the device can be used for sitting of tow or three people side by side. Also, additional elements can be provided, for example a plate forming a table, or a plate forming a support of lying, thus allowing the same wheelchair to be used for eating on the table plate and for lying on the lying plate.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.